In known electrowetting display devices the color gamut for images displayed by the device may be controlled by designing pixel color filters with appropriate hue and saturation parameters for example. However, such images can have a limited luminance and spatial resolution.
It is desirable to improve at least one of luminance and spatial resolution of display effects provided by an electrowetting display device.